


Our gentle sin

by justhockey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Married Life, Mild Smut, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey
Summary: Buck goes easily - always pliant in his hands, always trusting Eddie to do whatever’s best for him. And when Eddie starts to dry Buck’s hair with the towel, letting his fingers rub against his scalp slow and firm, Buck groans.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 291





	Our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier.

They’re not talking, the bathroom is quiet save for the gentle buzz of Eddie’s razor and the splash of water coming from the shower behind him. It’s late - past midnight - but they’ll both be too tired to do all of this in the morning, and too busy when Chris gets home and demands all of their attention (not that they’d have it any other way). 

So he forces himself to focus as he trims up the stubble he’s started to grow in along his jaw. Eddie kind of likes it, and Buck _definitely_ likes the way it scratches against the most sensitive parts of his body, so. He tidies it up, and he can’t help but smile when he hears Buck humming quietly in the shower. Eddie can’t tell what it is because Buck is absolutely tone deaf, but he loves it anyway, loves the way it still makes his heart do something stupid after all this time. 

The shower clicks off just as Eddie has finished shaving, and he watches in the mirror as Buck’s arm comes out from behind the curtain to grab a towel off the rail. When the shower curtain pulls back just a minute later, Buck steps out with the towel slung low around his waist, and droplets of water still sliding enticingly down his chest.

He looks beautiful like he always does, but Eddie doesn’t have much time to focus on that before he notices the bruises. They’re a watercolour painting of blues, reds, and purples, spreading out across Buck’s left shoulder, and down his arm and chest. Eddie can’t help but wince, and Buck must catch it in the reflection of the mirror because he looks down at his torso and chuckles. 

“Hurts like a bitch,” he says, but he’s smiling so Eddie knows it can’t be too bad. 

“That’s what you get for playing the hero,” he replies, teasing like they always do. 

He’d jumped out of a second story window with a toddler in his arms at the beginning of their shift. The fire had spread faster than they’d expected it to, and it didn’t take long before Buck had no way out except the window and not enough time for the rest of them to get the ladder there. So he’d jumped, landed awkwardly on his shoulder, but the little girl didn’t even have a scratch on her so Buck had taken it as a win. 

Buck rolls his eyes and smiles, then takes another towel off the rack to dry his hair. But when he reaches his arms up he grits his teeth and hisses in pain, then slowly lowers them back down. He catches Eddie’s eyes in the mirror again, and Eddie just sighs, turning around to face Buck. 

He takes the towel from Buck’s hands, moving him backwards until his legs touch the bathtub. Then he rests a hand on Buck’s uninjured shoulder and gently pushes him down until he’s sitting on the edge of the tub. Buck goes easily - always pliant in his hands, always trusting Eddie to do whatever’s best for him. And when Eddie starts to dry Buck’s hair with the towel, letting his fingers rub against his scalp slow and firm, Buck groans.

“Thanks,” Buck says. He brings his hand up to curl it around the back of Eddie’s thigh, and lets his thumb sweep back and forth as Eddie continues to dry his hair, always mindful not to be too rough so he doesn’t ruin Buck’s curls. 

Once Buck’s hair is only slightly damp, and his curls are tousled and fluffy, Eddie steps back and throws the towel in the wash basket. Buck is looking up at Eddie from where he’s sitting, a dopey smile on his face and sleepy eyes. Eddie laughs a little, and then he holds his hand out and he shakes it at Buck until he takes hold. 

Eddie tugs it until Buck stands up. “Come on, teeth,” Eddie insists. 

He turns back to the sink and picks up Buck’s toothbrush, as Buck plasters himself over Eddie’s back, his arms wrapped around his waist. He gets clingy when he’s sleepy, or sick, or drunk, or sometimes just when he feels like it. It still hasn’t gotten old for Eddie - loves that Buck never hesitates to step into his space, to take up all of his attention like he knows it’s something he deserves, like he knows he isn’t ever a burden. 

He presses a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the top of Eddie’s bare shoulder, and Eddie can’t help the sigh that slips from his mouth. Because having Buck’s bare chest pressed along his back, and his mouth on Eddie’s skin - it’s always a lot, always absolutely electric, even when they’re exhausted and aching after a twenty four shift. Eddie relaxes back into Buck, both of them holding each other up and just enjoying their touch. 

Eddie squeezes some toothpaste onto Buck’s toothbrush, and Buck groans when he has to move away from Eddie to take it. But they stand at the sink, side by side as they brush their teeth. They smile when they catch each other’s eyes in the mirror, and Eddie steps to the side to lightly hip-check Buck. 

“What time is Chris coming home?” Eddie mumbles. 

“Pepa said around lunch time,” Buck replies, and has to swipe at the toothpaste that dribbles out of his mouth. 

Eddie closes his eyes for a second and tips his head back. “Thank god.”

They both laugh, because they can’t wait to see their kid but fuck, they’re so tired they can feel it all the way down to their toes. And they try their hardest to always be at their best for Chris, even when they’re tired and overwhelmed and aching, but sometimes it’s good to take the time to recuperate a little, so they can match the kid’s energy without forcing it. 

They take turns spitting and rinsing out their mouths, and this is so familiar, they’ve done it so many times now that it’s just a routine part of the day. Once they’re done Eddie puts his hands on Buck’s shoulders - carefully, doesn’t want to hurt him anymore than he’s already been hurt today - and steers him out of the bathroom. Buck flicks off the light and lets Eddie guide him into their bedroom. 

Eddie flops down onto their bed almost instantly, and he groans as his muscles start to relax for the first time in over a full day. He lifts up his head to see where Buck is at, and can’t help but groan again when he sees him. The towel is now discarded on the floor, and Eddie has a perfect view of the swell of Buck’s ass as he bends down to pull a pair of boxers over it. 

It makes his mouth water a little, at how fucking stunning this man is, and the fact that he’s all Eddie’s, for always. There’s a tight hearing curling in the pit of his stomach, and when Buck turns around to face him, a smirk on his face that says he knows exactly what he’s doing, Eddie lets his head fall back onto the bed. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” he says, eyes closed tightly. 

“Who, me?” Buck says, voice light and teasing. “I didn’t do nothing.”

Eddie can feel the bed dip as Buck climbs onto it, and he almost startles when Buck’s hand comes to rest on his stomach, his fingers spread wide. Eddie opens his eyes and tilts his head to look at him, but Buck is focused on watching his own hand as he rubs it up over Eddie’s stomach and chest. He’s moving so devastatingly slow that Eddie can’t resist arching up into his touch. 

When Buck’s thumb brushes over his nipple, Eddie can’t help the gasp the leaves his mouth. He rubs his thumb over it a few times until it pebbles beneath his touch, and then he turns his attention to the other one, working it the same way until Eddie is breathless. 

Every touch feels like tv static, like he wants to pull away and press closer in the same moment. And when Buck’s fingers are replaced with his mouth, and he’s pressing searing hot kisses up Eddie’s chest, he almost whimpers. Buck’s mouth attaches to his neck then, sucks on the skin until Eddie can almost feel the bruise he’s marking him with. 

He grabs hold of Buck’s waist, manoeuvres him until Buck is straddling him, hovering over Eddie with a wicked grin stretching his mouth and a hungry look in his eyes. They both move together - Eddie reaching up and Buck leaning down - and their mouths are slick, and wet, and hot as they kiss. Eddie feels shaky when Buck sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites on it, eliciting a desperate whine from Eddie.

He lifts his hips upwards at the same moment that Buck grinds down against him, and Eddie’s whole body feels like it’s on fire. He’s grasping at Buck’s waist as he kisses Eddie to within an inch of his life - slow and sultry, then hurried and biting, and the contrast is making Eddie’s head reel. He wants more more more, everything Buck will give him, all of it. 

And it’s not usually like this between them. Normally it’s Eddie taking the reigns, pushing Buck into the mattress and taking him apart. So when Buck gets like this - when he’s the one who takes control, Eddie’s whole body feels like jelly, like he’d let Buck do whatever he wanted to him. 

Eddie is panting by the time Buck is kissing back down his body, tugging at the band of his sweatpants until Eddie lifts up enough that he can slide them over his hips. And he knows what’s coming, obviously, but that doesn’t stop the groan when Buck takes him into his mouth. 

“Jesus fuck,” Eddie whimpers.

His hands twist into the sheets as Buck works him over, his mouth too slow and too soft and too _much._ Eddie feels around, fumbles through the nightstand to find the lube without ever taking his eyes off where Buck’s head is bobbing up and down, making Eddie’s toes curl. When his hands close around it, he instantly tosses it down the bed to Buck. 

Buck pulls off and takes the bottle in his hand, holds it up to Eddie when he asks, “Yeah?” And his lips are red and swollen and fucking _devastating._

“Yeah, yes, _please_ Buck,” Eddie says, breathless and desperate. 

“I got you, baby,” Buck whispers. 

He opens Eddie up achingly slow - one finger, then two, as he kisses and sucks and bites at the insides of Eddie’s thighs. He takes Eddie into his mouth again as he works a third finger in, and Eddie whimpers so loud he bites down on his own arm to try and stifle the sound. But then Buck is reaching up with his free hand and pulling Eddie’s arm away from his face. 

“Wanna hear you,” Buck says, then crooks his fingers just right so Eddie is writhing and moaning beneath him. “That’s it baby.”

Eddie’s skin is burning hot, can feel his whole body flushing from Buck’s hands and his words. His body is trembling from exhaustion and _want,_ and it feels like if Buck doesn’t get inside of him soon then Eddie might just die. So he tries to nudge at Buck’s uninjured shoulder with his knee. 

“Please,” he begs, can’t make his mouth say anything more than that. 

It’s clearly enough, though, because Buck is removing his fingers, and Eddie feels too empty for a minute - tries to press up into Buck. But then between one breath and the next, Buck is sliding into him and forcing an _obscene_ moan past Eddie’s lips. He immediately reaches up, wraps his arms around Buck’s neck to pull him down, pull him closer because he can never get enough. 

Buck lets his mouth hover over Eddie’s, pants into his mouth as he pulls out and then pushes back in, slow and deep. The sound that Buck makes is absolutely debauched, and Eddie can’t help himself when he brings Buck down to kiss him, filthy and biting and fucking _perfect._

Eddie doesn’t know how many times they’ve done this, but every single time feels like - not the _first,_ because that was awkward and giggly, but it never gets old. Eddie doesn’t think he will ever get used to this, the way their bodies slide together so perfectly, the little punched out sounds they make, the feel of Buck rocking inside of him so good that Eddie is almost crying. 

“Fuck,” Eddie whimpers into Buck’s mouth. It feels like there is electricity crackling beneath the surface of his skin, like his fingertips are on fire. 

“Come on baby, come on I’ve got you.”

And when Buck shifts, hits that spot inside of him just as he wraps a hand around Eddie, Eddie fucking _sobs._ Because it’s so good, and so _much,_ and all it takes is few more tugs and then Eddie is shaking apart in Buck’s arms. His limbs feel fizzy and his head is swimming, but he clings to Buck as he pushes in once, twice, three more times, and then collapses on top of him with a groan. 

They stay tangled together for a few moments until both of them catch their breath, and then Buck kisses Eddie sweetly as he pulls out. He uses his discarded boxers to clean them up as best he can, and then he flops back down next to Eddie. 

“Fuck,” he huffs, and Eddie can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, _fuck,_ ” he repeats. Then, “How’s your shoulder?”

Buck reaches a hand up to prod at it, then circles it a few times to see how he’s feeling. He winces a little, but not as bad as he did earlier after the shower, so that’s something. He’d hate to have to explain to Bobby that Buck couldn’t come into work because he’d fucked his shoulder up, well, fucking _Eddie_ up. 

“It’s okay,” Buck says, then kisses Eddie’s shoulder sweetly. 

“We should probably shower again,” Eddie suggests. 

Buck just groans though, and he rolls over onto his side and throws his arm across Eddie’s waist. He rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder and snuggles closer, peppers kisses onto his chest and the base of his throat. 

“Tomorrow,” Buck insists. “Too comfy to move. Too _tired._ ”

Eddie chuckles, and he doesn’t see any point in arguing because he knows he’ll lose. And he’s exhausted too, especially after _that._ So he just pulls the covers over the both of them, and rests his hand over the one Buck has placed on his chest. 

It’s just a force of habit, when Eddie traces the silver band on the fourth finger of Buck’s left hand. He lets his thumb run over it, enjoys the way it feels beneath his skin in the same way he likes the feel of his matching one. Because it’s been almost two years now, since they got married in front of the family they chose, and that love them unconditionally. 

Almost two years of being married to Buck, and almost five years of loving him, and he still makes Eddie’s heart race. He still gets butterflies when he hears Buck’s laugh, and he still gets turned on by a single glance, and he still gets that knot in his stomach every time they argue, even though he knows Buck would never just walk out on them. 

He thinks maybe this honeymoon phase should have worn off by now, because that’s what everyone else says happens. But Eddie can’t ever imagine looking at his husband and not feeling absolutely _floored_ by how much he loves him. He thinks this love is too big to ever fade. 

“I love you,” Eddie says, his lips moving against Buck’s forehead. 

Buck squeezes him tightly and says, “I love you, too,” soft and slow, like he’s just on the edge of sleep. 

And that still makes Eddie’s heart soar too, in the same way it did the very first time Buck ever confessed it. They were angry in the moment, arguing and yelling until Buck had shouted _”Because I love you!”_ and then everything went quiet. And that feels kind of fitting, really, because Buck is the one thing that quiets all of the noise swimming inside Eddie’s head, the one thing that keeps the nightmares at bay. 

Buck kisses his chest again, and they fall into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I don’t do smut ever but here we are I guess, idk how to feel about this bc it’s outside my comfort zone


End file.
